Chaotic Craziness
by xXTooMuchFreeTimeXx
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Two part-veela's with one MASSIVE secret, a hot-tempered red-head with an dislike for all prank-related things, a criminal organization, two prank-loving boys, a werewolf, a rat, and a bunch of other shinobi and kuniochi. It all equals one thing: Chaotic Craziness!
1. Friends With The Worst People Ever

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY! The only people I own is Chev, Aston, Kim, Vikki and Jazz!**

**Just to clear up a few things. This is from Chev's POV! This is fourth year. But, for the sake of the story, let's pretend they just managed to become animagi. Please?**

**Bold**+_Italics_**=_Aston is talking to Chev through their telepathic field._**

**Bold**=**Chev**

**Bold**+_Italics+_Underlined=**_The Sorting Hat speaking_**

**Big thanks to one of the guests, who gave me loads of constructive criticism; it really helps knowing what's wrong with my story! So, I'm rewriting this! You also made me realise loads of mistakes, one of them being the fact that Sirius wasn't the 'Aston-lookalike', James was. And using 'Aston-lookalike' wasn't very professional. Again, thanks!**

**And thanks to these people for reviewing too:**

**SparkySkye812 (x3)**

**Arina-Peachy**

**Piedgy777**

**and another guest who happened to be my best friend from school!**

**ANYWAY! On with the story!**

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~

Compartment after compartment we wandered looking for a free one. Eventually, Aston and I came upon a compartment with only one boy inside.

"Finally," I whispered to my twin brother, Aston. He laughed, running his hand through his messy, silver hair as he looked at me. Pure silver eyes met pure silver eyes. I took a deep breath, and knocked.

The boy immediately opened the door. His shoulder-length hair was shaggy, brushed back in a casual manner.

"Can we sit here?" Aston asked.

"Sure!" the boy replied with a smile, waving his hand towards the seat. The curiosity in his eyes was evident. He sat back, first watching Aston, then watching me, than watching Aston again.

Soon, I began to feel uncomfortable.

**Why is he looking at us like that? **I asked Aston, **It's freaky!**

**_You're telling me! Do you think that... maybe... he knows? _**Aston's worry was obvious. **  
**

**No way! No one knows! No one is_ meant_ to know!**

"Hello?" a hand waved over my face. "Earth to the random twins whose name I don't even know!" the boy teased jokingly, "What are your names, anyway?"

"What's _yours_?"

"Sirius Black."

"Aston Embers."

"Chev Embers."

The compartment door slid open once more to reveal three more boys. One had hair as messy as Aston's, and wore the smirk of a prankster. Chev snorted. He and Aston were going to become good friends.

Another, calmer, more mature looking boy had blonde hair, and lots of painful-looking scars on his arms, which he nervously tried to conceal. He was wearing his robes already, which were obviously hand-me-downs. The sleeves were too short and the hem was trailing on the floor. The third was a short, plump boy with watery eyes which darted around the room.

"Found him!" said the Aston-lookalike, settling himself next to Sirius.

"Found who?" Aston asked, ever the curious one.

"Oh, hi! Didn't see you there! I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin," at this, Remus nodded and shook Aston's hand formally, "and this is Peter Pettigrew!" The short, plump boy shuffled nervously.

"Peter had just disappeared, and James offered to find him, and I accompanied him to make sure things didn't get too messy. And Sirius stayed to keep our compartment 'Slytherin-free'," Remus answered.

"...Huh?" Aston and I said together.

And we all laughed.

**-Later-**

"It's getting dark, we should change," Remus instructed.

"I'll go find a boy-free zone to change in."

And I left.

After much knocking, my fists getting rather sore, a compartment door slid open at the merest touch.

"Come in!" a girl said cheerfully. Recovering from my shock, I walked in.

I noticed the girl had shoulder-length black hair and beautiful blue eyes. I envied her beauty.

"Hi! I'm Alice Longbottom! This is Lily Evans, Vikki and Nikki Sanchez and this is Jazz Weaver!" she said, waving her hand in the direction of said girls as she introduced them. I blinked. She was far too hyper to be put under the category of 'Normal'.

Vikki and Nikki flicked their auburn hair and said 'hi' at the same time. I grinned. Aston and I weren't going to be the only twins around, by the looks of it. Lily rolled her eyes, and shook my hand. Jazz stared at me blankly. I found her the strangest. She had her wand tucked behind her ear, and her blonde hair was held up in a bun by a stick, which was decorated on each end with turnips. She wore a necklace of butterbeer corks, and radish earrings.

"I'm Chev Embers. I was looking for a place to change."

"You can change here!" Lily invited.

"Thanks!"

And we talked about different things. Mostly how Hogwarts was amazing and I was going to love it.

Which brought us to the subject of why I was starting school so late.

"Well, my father and mother were killed, so my twin and my foster parents moved to the house Aston and I inherited."

There was an awkward silence in which nobody even moved.

"Oh."

And we moved on to other things.

I felt uneasy. I had lied to them; I didn't deserve their trust. How I wish I could tell them the truth, but... I couldn't.

Aston, sensing my distress, spoke to me.

**_I know you don't want to lie to them, but you have to. I feel just as bad as you do, lying to these lot._**

**But they're boys! These girls are... well, girls! They can easily find out because they're... girls!**

I quickly got changed and rushed to the boys' compartment. I sat down and breathed slowly.

_**In, and out, in, and out, in, and out,**_ Aston advised me.

I growled at his unhelpfulness.

The rest of the train ride went past in a blur. Before we knew it, we sitting in the carriages.

"Threstals," I breathed.

"Stress talls?" Aston asked, genuinely puzzled. I rolled my eyes, and, ignoring his indignant squawk, walked right past him and into the Great Hall. I stopped, and stared.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" James said cheerfully.

"Y-Y-Yes-s..."

"That's how I reacted when I first saw the Great Hall," Remus said, smiling amusedly.

"Aston Embers!" Professor McGonagall. Apparently, we were to go before the first years.

With a sideways look at me, Aston stepped forward and sat on the stool, flinching a little as the hat covered his eyes.

_Ah... What do we have here?_

**_What the hell? Is that you, Chev?_**

**No!**

_No, it's not, it me, the Hat._

_**Oh.**_

**Oh.**

_**What are you doing?**_

_Filtering your mind._

**Why?**

_To sort him of course! But I must say, I've never seen a truly telepathic person, even if it is only with their twins. It is an honour to meet the two of you!_

_**Umm... Thanks?**_

**Believe me, soon you'll be wishing you hadn't met us. Aston always makes people wish we'd never been born.**

_I've never spoken to more than one person before..._

**Really?**

_Why, yes._

**You speak posh.**

_?_

_Well, ignoring that last comment from your sister, let's see. You're brave, and chivalrous... Gryffindor traits. But you also seem to have a thirst to prove yourself. Ambitious too, oh yes, but not cunning, so I don't think you'll fit in well in Slytherin. Loyal, but not hard-working, not unless it's completely necessary... Smart, but you find work tiresome and useless..._

**Obviously Gryffindor! Just shout it out already!**

_Hmph! Anyway, as I was saying... You seem to have been through a lot... Suffered at the hands of Lord Voldemort! At such a young age! But that is not what makes you so... I cannot explain... But you seem to hide all your unhappiness with your attitude... Although, I must say, you sister has far more attitude than you..._

**I heard that!**

_My point proven. __Patience, my lady, patience!_

**I am not your lady!**

_**To be honest, I'm running out of patience too... Can't you sort me? As in, today?**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Finally!" I muttered as Aston walked past me. He grinned.

"Chevonne Embers!" I thought that was pointless of McGonagall, since the first years had been sorted before us, so I was the only person there.

_Ah! The impatient lady!_

**Not your lady, at least!**

Well then, let us see...

**I can't see.**

_Fine, let me see..._

_**I see... a long conversation coming on again!**_

**So do I! You read my mind!**

_**I always do!**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**You only sorted me so quickly to prove me wrong! **I thought/said accusingly before I got up.

"Well done, Chev!" Remus said. I smiled.

**Hey, Chev! Did you know that most of the people here are eating meat?**

**_WHAT? Ew, that's so disgusting!_  
**

**Just because YOU never eat anything that once had a face, doesn't mean everybody else doesn't!**

_**Lily's not eating meat... And neither is Remus, so there!**_

I scowled. Even more so, when I heard Sirius say, "Are you two having your own conversation? Are you telepathic?"

"Yes," Aston replied, cutting his steak up carefully. My scowl grew deeper.

"And why is your hair silver? It's obvious you didn't dye it."

"Well..."

"I know! You're part-veela!"

My head shot up and both Aston and I said quickly, "How do you know that?"

There was another awkward silence, which was broken by Sirius.

"I was kidding..." Sirius mumbled, looking bewildered.

"So you are?" James asked excitedly.

"Yes," Aston answered glumly.

"No offense, Chev, but you'll never be as attractive as my Lilykins!" James said proudly.

"SHUT UP, POTTER! I HAVE NEVER, AND NEVER WILL LIKE YOU!" Lily screamed, and stormed out of the hall.

Yet another awkward silence. This time, the whole school joined in.

"Oh, well."

A red-haired boy called Arthur Weasely stood up and called, "Okay, who betted that Lily would storm out due to James after five minutes of sitting within ten spaces away from him?"

More than TEN people stood up!

Merlin, I must have made friends with the worst people ever.

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~

REVIEW!


	2. Shut Up!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY! The only people I own is Chev, Aston, Kim, Jazz, Vikki and Nikki!

This chapter is from Aston's POV! Remember to review and you get a lovely chocolate chip cookie to munch on while reading the next chapter!

I hve now decided that every chapter has to be at least 1000, and if it isn't, I upload TWO! Good bargain, right?

Anywayz... On with the story!

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"

"ASTON! HEY, ASTON!" I groaned. James had been bugging him all day, and he REALLY wanted to finish this book. This was one of the VERY rare books that he read that wasn't school-related.

"What are you reading?" James asked, staring down at the book with distaste.

"How to Kill a Werewolf."

"Oh." He was surprisingly quiet, and I peered at him, wondering what had shut him up.

"Does it really give you a step-by-step guide on how to kill werewolves?"

I laughed outright at the question. "Don't be stupid, James! No, it talks about how werewolves aren't as bad as everybody makes out, and that werewolves are just humans that turn into something else once a month."

Silence. Just how I liked it. I returned to my book.

"AHEM!"

I looked up in surprise. James was still there, apparently.

"Goodbye,"I said irritably.

"Excuse me?" James said, hands on hips and a mock indignant expression.

"Your excused." This obviously wasn't what I was meant to say, because he grabbed my book and held it out of my reach.

"_What_ I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted," he continued, "is, why are people so prejudiced towards werewolves?"

"I don't know, do I! Go ask them," I snapped, before snatching my book back.

_Maybe he's a werewolf? _Chev suggested.

_**Too healthy; it's full moon soon. So stop making suggestions,** _I replied irritably.

"Anyway, I wanted you to meet my sister! Come on!" James said, dragging me out of the comfy, warm armchair near the fire, and across the common room. To the COLD area.

To a girl with hazel eyes and short messy black hair.

"Um... Hello?" Kim asked, looking bewildered.

"Hi," I said shortly, before turning around and marching back to my chair.

_You know, it's rude to-_

_**SHUT UP!**  
_

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~

Sorry it's so short! The next one's longer, I promise! This one is just a filler! As I said before, chocolate chip cookie to the first person to review!


	3. The Great Plan!

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY! The only people I own is Chev, Jazz, Kim, Nikki, Vikki and, of course, Aston.**

**I understand that there was a lot of confusion in the past chapters. Here's a guide:**

**Kim Potter: James' sister, younger than him by eight months. Looks like Alice Cullen A.K.A Ashley Greene when she's got her hair short. But the hair's messier. Copy this link:**

** art/Alice-Cullen-160682229**

**Nikki and Vikki: Auburn hair which is always put in a side ponytail. Brown, almost black eyes. **

**Jazz: Luna Lovegood's mother, and, boy, does she look like her! In this story, Jazz made the butterbeer cork necklace, turnip earings etc. Xenophilius gave them to Luna when Jazz died. **

**Alice: Black hair mostly pulled into a messy bun. Large scar on the side of her face from her clumsiness. Is VERY hyper. **

**And then there's the Ember twins, Aston and Chev. Aston has messy, silver hair that looks like James' (I have no creativity) and silver eyes. I don't think part-veela's have silver eyes but... oh well. Chev VERY STRAIGHT has silver hair just past her shoulders. And silver eyes.**

**On with the story!**

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$

Chev's POV

The next few days passed as a blur. Jazz showed me around, Lily helped me with my homework, Nikki and Vikki provided entertainment, Alice introduced me to LOADS of people... It was a perfect life. I'd had managed to avoid detention while having fun, too!

And now, it was Saturday, and we were all BORED.

"Come on. Let's go down to see what the Marauders are up to," I said glumly.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic," Nikki and Vikki said heavily at the same time.

"I'm bored. I'm never enthusiastic when I'm bored."

"Come on! I bet they've got something fun going on downstairs! And even if they don't, it'll kill some time. And we can check the notice board too!" Jazz babbled, squirming excitedly in her chair.

"Funnily enough, I feel like going to the common room too," Lily said dully.

So we dragged ourselves downstairs. Because if Lily wants to do it, we ALL do it. Or we'll have nobody who will do our homework.

So we went downstairs...

To find the Marauders looking at a sheet of paper. I was kind of scared, because James and Sirius had a look that )I had learned earlier this week) meant they had a prank in mind. And it must have been a scary one, because Remus was quivering, and Peter was in the corner, shaking.

"Uh... I do NOT want to know," Lily decided, and went back up the stairs. Nikki, Vikki and Jazz followed her up, throwing scared, and suspicious glances at the mischievous four. I however, moved forward.

"Chev! Come and look at our genius plan!" Aston cried out heartily.

"The risk of it backfiring is too high," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Remmy!" Sirius cried. Remus scowled.

I took the sheet out of his out-stretched hand and read it. Once I'd finished reading, I, too, was looking forward to dinner tonight.

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~

**Sorry it's so short! I'm uploading the other chapter soon. And MAYBE I exaggerated Peter's and Remus's response to the prank... MAYBE.**

**Can you guess what the next chapter is about? However, I'm planning on it backfiring... Hm...**

**Remus: CAN I GO NOW?**

**Me: No. **

**Remus: You kidnap me, tie me to a chair, pinch my cheeks, make me read all your plans for this stupid story, and now you've decided that the plan is going to backfire so we all end up-**

**Me:**

**Remus: You want us to-**

**Me: Now, now, don't tell! Tell them to review!**

**Remus: Review.**

**Me: If you review, Remus will be let free!**

**Remus: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**


	4. Whoops!

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY! The only people I own is Chev, Aston, Kim, Jazz, Nikki and Vikki!**

**I understand the last chapter didn't have a lot of Aston in it, but, instead, Aston's POV! But I was going to do Aston's POV anyway... Oh well!**

**And I wasn't going to update this so quickly, but I just saw the reviews, so you can thank mixandmingle and SparkySkye812! And also, chocolate chip cookie to mixandmingle for updating every chapter! Love you both!**

**Now, on with the story!**

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$

Aston's POV

I can't wait for dinner, today! It turns out the Marauders are known for their pranks, so I showed them a little spell that- well, you'll see later!

We headed down, grinning. People shot terrified looks our way.

Most of dinner passed quickly, but when Dumbledore sat down, I took out my wand.

"Ready?" Sirius muttered.

"Definitely," I answered confidently.

He strolled over to Severus, and, not long after, a heated argument passed between them. So Severus didn't suspect anything, James joined in, Remus next to them, and Peter cowered behind them.

I didn't move, but instead did as we practised in the dorm. Taking out my wand, I muttered 'Crosdresier sosentia!' while imagining all the Slytherins cross-dressing. However, most of them saw the multiple beams of light, and a simple cry of 'Protego!' backfired the whole prank.

The spell went through the sheild, but, at the same time, bounced back. The plan had been to make the Slytherins cross-dress, but now, the whole school was cross-dressing... Including the teachers.

"EMBER!"

Whoops!

!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~

REVIEW!


	5. The MeAndChev Dream

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY! The only people I own is Chev, Aston, Kim, Jazz, Nikki and Vikki!**

**Rewrote the whole thing! Even if it WAS just four chappy's...**

**I just wanted Footballkiller to review! Footballkiller, you know who you are! I know you're knew to fanfiction and haven't even made an account yet, but I want you to click the button at the bottom that say 'review', and tell me what you think of it. Same goes to you, sabahkiller, samar123, monkey7 and TheAmazingOne, if you're even reading this. Which I don't think you are. Except sabahkiller. I respect you because you're younger than me. **

**So, next chapter, here we come!**

**Aston AND Chev's POV, then later... Aston's POV**

We wandered through corridors, searching, searching, for what, we didn't even know. We had become one. Chev was Aston, Aston was Chev. We saw the door, and reached. It jerked out of our grip. We were frustrated. How many times had it done that? We didn't know.

We saw Sirius, at the end of the corridor.

'You're monsters! Stay away from me and my friends!'

He dissolved into Lily.

'You're inhuman!'

We were too upset to do anything. Upset, stunned, suspicious, angry, betrayed. All feelings mixed together, all feelings... Except happiness.

Lily turned into James.

'Freaks!'

James into Remus.

'Wake up, Aston! You're alright! Wake up!'

I opened my eyes. Remus was standing over me, looking frantic. I looked up at him, and saw him visibly relax.

I was me again, not Me-And-Chev anymore.

Remus sat next to my bed.

"Are you alright? You haven't got a temperature, but you were moaning and twisting in your sleep!"  
"Yeah... I'm alright. I just... Had a nightmare," I said, looking away, unable to meet his eyes. But Remus know I was lying, knew I was keeping something from him. He, of all people, would know, because I knew he was holding a big secret. What it was, I was yet to find out. (AN:/ Is that correct grammar?)

Sirius and James walked in, chatting and laughing. I quickly got out of bed. I didn't want to look as if something had happened; Remus may have let me keep my secrets but I know those two wouldn't.

Remus let the matter drop, but I noticed he kept sending me odd looks throughout the day. I told Chev this through my mind, but then she told me something that made me choke on my pumpkin juice.

¬!"£$%^&*()_+{~}¬!"£$%^&*()_+{~}¬!"£$%^&*()_+{~}

REVIEW AND I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. He A WHAT?

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY! The only people I own is Chev, Aston, Kim, Jazz, Nikki and Vikki!**

**Oh, and by the way, there'll be NO ROMANCE in this story! I don't do that kind of stuff**

**On with the story!**

**¬!"£$%^&()_+¬!"£$%^&()_+¬!"£$%^&()_+¬!"£$%^&()_+**

_Chev's POV_

_I think Remus is a werewolf._

_**What makes you think that?**  
_

_Remember when you said, well, thought, James couldn't be a werewolf, he was too healthy at the moment?_

_**Yeah.**  
_

_Well, Remus was ill. But only a little. Now it's getting close to full moon, he's getting worse. And it also explains the scars and bruises._

_**...**_

_And remember, James looked relieved when you hinted that you weren't prejudiced against werewolves.____ And he looked upset when you said you were reading a book called 'How to _Kill A Werewolf', so James knows. And if James knows, then Sirius definitely does, and Peter probably does too.

_**Blimey, it must be hard for the poor bloke... Every full moon! But I want to tell him we know and that we couldn't care less.**_

"Hi, Chev," Remus greeted as he sat next to me. Now was my chance to tell him. Taking a deep breath, I said,

"I know you're a werewolf, and Aston does as well, but I wanted to say, that neither Aston nor I care about that."

Remus stared at me for a while, and just as I began to wonder if my theory was wrong, he lowered his head.

"Was it that obvious?" he whispered.

"Not really. You have to be pretty close to all the Marauders to notice the tiny little tell-tale facts," I said cheerfully.

"You don't hate me?" he asked warily.

"Of course not!"

"Seriously?"

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"..."

"£$%^&*()_+{~}¬!"£$%^&*()_+{~}¬!"£$%^&*()_+{~}

Sorry it's so short! I just wanted the Ember twins to notice Remus' 'furry little problem', as James puts it. Tee hee!

REVIEW AND I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER!

And footballkiller, if you don't review, I'll wring your neck the next time I see you!


	7. Why Are We Running?

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY! The only people I own is Chev, Aston, Kim, Jazz, Nikki and Vikki! **

**OK, let's pretend I have a plot... **

**I know I haven't upodated in AGES, but please, bare with me. My computer broke so at least I've got a excuse. I managed to snatch a few moments on my cousin's laptop, but mostly to do homework. -shrugs-**

**I'm also sitting in a Writer's Block. Please review and tell me what I could write. Or tell me how to take off the whole 'disabled anonymous reviews' thing. Or tell me what's wrong with it.**

**Here's to:**

**footballkiller**

**samar123**

**TheAmazingOne (if you're even reading)**

**Sabahkiller**

**Kiss1234 (I don't think you're reading either)**

**Monkey7 (WOAHH! You're READING?)**

**And please give a big round of applause to these people for reviewing:**

**Piedgy777 **

**SparkySky812**

**And also, please read 'My Name Is Meg'. In my eyes, it has won the Best Fanfic Ever Read award. XD. I need someone to LOL away with. Or ROFL. But most probably, LMAO. That's how funny it is. **

**I REALLY wanted it Remus's POV, but it won't be all the way through the story. It stops half-way through this chapter. **

**On with the story!**

**¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~**

I looked at the clock, which was painfully slow in it's usually rapid ticking. Normally, I liked Transfiguration quite a bit. But right now, what with Chev sitting next to me, I couldn't wait for the lesson to end.

Two hours. Two whole hours, they had known about my secret. Well, technically, two hours since Chev had to me both of them knew.

Four hours. Four hours since _it _happened. I shuddered. I didn't want to think about that.

Tick. Tick. Tick bloody tick. I couldn't wait for the hour hand to reach eleven. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

**_BRRRRRRRRIIINGGG!_**

Finally. I glanced up in relief, as the end-of-lesson bell rang through the classroom. I jumped to my feet, threw my book in my bag, slung my bag on my shoulder, and practically ran out of the classroom, causing Professor McGonagall to stare in my wake.

I ran. People's faces blurred as I flew past them.

_Run, run, run, run, run._

I didn't stop, even when I saw Professor Clare reprimanding me, something to do with Destiny and Fate. I ignored her.

_Run, run, run, run, run._

I realised Sirius racing after me, calling me.

_You're a monster._

I ran faster.

_You don't belong here, freak._

James was here, too.

_The world could do without you, so why don't you just die?_

I shook my head, telling my self to ignore the voices.

_Nobody likes you. Nobody wants to know you. The ones who are you're 'friends', are just too polite to run away. They still hate you, freak._

Aston was here too. Scared, I noticed the Fat Lady was in sight. I panted out the password.

"Panther."

Collapsing in the commonroom was the last thing I remembered.

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~

Aston's POV

I didn't know why Remus was running, but he was ridiculously fast. He panted out the password, and passed out into one of the chairs. I ran up to him and noted that, close up, he looked tired and ill. I felt his temperature, which was unbelievably hot.

"He needs to be taken to the hospital wing; it's full moon tonight," Sirius said grimly.

"Sirius!"

"It's alright, I already know," I reassured James.

"Come to think of it, where's Peter? I told him to watch over Remus, but he's... disappeared," Sirius remarked suddenly.

I grimaced. Out of all of the Marauders, Peter was obviously the most likely to betray them. I just knew it, the moment I set eyes on him. I'd told Chev of my suspicions, but she just thought he was shy.

"Locomotor Mortis!" I mumbled, pointing my wand at Remus (AN:/ Can't remember the real spell). A stretcher appeared and we placed Remus on it, before marching down to the Hospital Wing.

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~

Chev's POV

I was in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had just accepted me as her apprentice thingy-bob. Ever since I had been six, I'd always had an immense interest in medical education. To put it simply, you needed to have good medical skills if you were to watch Aston play Quidditch.

_**Chev.**_

**Speak of the devil.**

_**Quit messing about. Remus passed out, we're bringing him to the Hospital Wing right now.**_

**What happened?**

_**It's full moon tonight, in case you didn't notice.**_

**I didn't. **

The door banged open, and Sirius and Aston carrying Remus in a stretcher. Later, I found out they had told James to find Peter.

Madam Pomfrey swept over to him, not surprised in the least. She began checking him, and, after a few tense moments, she gasped.

"No!"

"What?" we chorused, our faces mirroring each others concern.

And she explained.

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~

**Guess what happened! **

**Please read My Name Is Meg.**

**Please.**

**Oh, and there's a button near the button, saying 'review'. Press that...**


	8. Speaking Of The Devil

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY! The only people I own is Chev, Aston, Kim, Jazz, Nikki and Vikki!**

**OK, let's pretend I have a plot...**

**I know I haven't upodated in AGES, but please, bare with me. My computer broke so at least I've got a excuse. I managed to snatch a few moments on my cousin's laptop, but mostly to do homework. -shrugs-**

**I'm also sitting in a Writer's Block. Please review and tell me what I could write. Or tell me how to take off the whole 'disabled anonymous reviews' thing. Or tell me what's wrong with the story.**

**Here's to:**

**footballkiller**

**samar123**

**TheAmazingOne (if you're even reading)**

**Sabahkiller**

**Kiss1234 (I don't think you're reading either)**

**Monkey7 (WOAHH! You're READING?)**

**Because they gave me a lot of the ideas. Without knowing.**

**And Samar123, I wrote the Once Upon A Ridiculous Time fairytales... The one with rapping bananas and chocolate rain and singing pumpkins and break-dancing cherries... Remember?**

**And please give a big round of applause to these people for reviewing:**

**Piedgy777**

**SparkySky812**

**They get a virtual lolly AND a virtual hug!**

**And also, please read 'My Name Is Meg'. In my eyes, it has won the Best Fanfic Ever Read award. XD. I need someone to LOL away with. Or ROFL. Most likely ROFL. That's how funny it is.**

**I REALLY wanted it Remus's POV, but it won't be all the way through the story. It stops half-way through this chapter.**

**On with the story!**

**¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~**

I looked at the clock, which was painfully slow in it's usually rapid ticking. Normally, I liked Transfiguration quite a bit. But right now, what with Chev sitting next to me, I couldn't wait for the lesson to end.

Two hours. Two whole hours, they had known about my secret. Well, technically, two hours since Chev had to me both of them knew.

Four hours. Four hours since _it _happened. I shuddered. I didn't want to think about that.

Tick. Tick. Tick bloody tick. I couldn't wait for the hour hand to reach eleven. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

**_BRRRRRRRRIIINGGG!_**

Finally. I glanced up in relief, as the end-of-lesson bell rang through the classroom. I jumped to my feet, threw my book in my bag, slung my bag on my shoulder, and practically ran out of the classroom, causing Professor McGonagall to stare in my wake.

I ran. People's faces blurred as I flew past them.

_Run, run, run, run, run._

I didn't stop, even when I saw Professor Clare reprimanding me, something to do with Destiny and Fate. I ignored her.

_Run, run, run, run, run._

I realised Sirius racing after me, calling me.

_You're a monster._

I ran faster.

_You don't belong here, freak._

James was here, too.

_The world could do without you, so why don't you just die?_

I shook my head, telling my self to ignore the voices.

_Nobody likes you. Nobody wants to know you. The ones who are you're 'friends', are just too polite to run away. They still hate you, freak._

Aston was here too. Scared, I noticed the Fat Lady was in sight. I panted out the password.

"Panther."

Collapsing in the commonroom was the last thing I remembered.

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~

Aston's POV

I didn't know why Remus was running, but he was ridiculously fast. He panted out the password, and passed out into one of the chairs. I ran up to him and noted that, close up, he looked tired and ill. I felt his temperature, which was unbelievably hot.

"He needs to be taken to the hospital wing; it's full moon tonight," Sirius said grimly.

"Sirius!"

"It's alright, I already know," I reassured James.

"Come to think of it, where's Peter? I told him to watch over Remus, but he's... disappeared," Sirius remarked suddenly.

I grimaced. Out of all of the Marauders, Peter was obviously the most likely to betray them. I just knew it, the moment I set eyes on him. I'd told Chev of my suspicions, but she just thought he was shy.

"Locomotor Mortis!" I mumbled, pointing my wand at Remus (AN:/ Can't remember the real spell). A stretcher appeared and we placed Remus on it, before marching down to the Hospital Wing.

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~

Chev's POV

I was in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had just accepted me as her apprentice thingy-bob. Ever since I had been six, I'd always had an immense interest in medical education. To put it simply, you needed to have good medical skills if you were to watch Aston play Quidditch.

_**Chev.**_

**Speak of the devil.**

_**Quit messing about. Remus passed out, we're bringing him to the Hospital Wing right now.**_

**What happened?**

_**It's full moon tonight, in case you didn't notice.**_

**I didn't.**

The door banged open, and Sirius and Aston carrying Remus in a stretcher. Later, I found out they had told James to find Peter.

Madam Pomfrey swept over to him, not surprised in the least. She began checking him, and, after a few tense moments, she gasped.

"No!"

"What?" we chorused, our faces mirroring each others concern.

And she explained.

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~

**Guess what happened! Go on! Guess what got them all scared!**

**Please read My Name Is Meg.**

**Please.**

**Oh, and there's a button near the button, saying 'review'. Press that... And you're wish will be my command... If it's relevant to the story of course. If it's something like, 'Jump off a cliff', I'd do it, obviously.**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Love you all!**


	9. Author's Note

**Bet you were hoping for another instalment! Shame... I feel so bad, raising your hopes like that... Actually, I don't.**

**I just wanted to announce that the rewriting has now finished, and that I have now decided to try to upload more chapters. TRY, mind you. Read this story from the beginning, even if you have before! **

**Buckets of love,**

**StupidGenius4Eva**


	10. Announcing Announcements

**Disclaimer: You know the drill: I only own... let's see... Aston, Chev, Vikki, Jazz, Nikki and... who else... Kim!**

**Finally updating. Yayz! I'm feeling ridiculously happy today... **

**I know that there isn't a lot of the Marauders, but there will be a LOT more of them in the next chapter. And Kim, Jazz, Nikki and Vikki. And Aston. I favour Chev too much. **

**Please don't kill me because of my... unoriginalness. I know Hermione did it first, but I'd storm out too if I was forced to sit and listen to a loud of shit about 'Fate', 'Destiny', and 'The Sight'. Which is basically what Professor Claire does...**

**On with the story...**

**¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&***

And she explained.

Actually, first, James burst into the Hospital Wing, saying something about how Peter had 'gone off the map'. Well, James had gone of the plot, never mind 'the map'.

Madame Pomfrey glared at him, signalling for him to keep his voice down. She muttered something about how 'this is a hospital, not a playground for loud and immature four-year-olds. THEN, she explained.

"He's been hurt, severely hurt. I believe it was the work of a demon, or a jinjuriki who lost control. There are signs of being burnt, and many scratches which were probably the work of a kunai. He's also been under the Cruciatus Curse. I think all of this happened around four to six hours ago," she whispered. James nearly fainted. Sirius sat down beside him, his face ashen, his eyes disbelieving. Aston and I tensed. We exchanged looks. The same thought ran through our heads:

**_Father?_**

I shook my head mentally. Father wouldn't. He had complete control over the Four-Tailed Demon Monkey now. A year ago, I would have believed i was him. But now... Not now. Not ever again. Besides, the Four-Tailed Demon Monkey (which was named Mika, of all things) didn't use Fire Jutsus. Earth Jutsus was what Mika was good at.

"I didn't understand half of that, and I can tell it's bad," Sirius stammered.

James had regained consciousness, and looked shaky as he said, "It's kind of suspicious, isn't it, that Peter disappeared, just when Remus has been attacked? I know there's no way he could do something as advanced as that, but what if he was involved?I mean, out of the four of us, when it comes to swindling one's view of Good and Bad, Light and Dark, Peter's the easiest to target, right? And that's pretty much the same for everything! "

"Dumbledore said there is no Light and Dark. Only Grey," Sirius said soberly. He snorted. And looked sickened with himself. Probably because he was joking about while Remus was ill, unconscious, and previously, attacked.

**¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~-=#¬!"£$%^&*()_+~-=#¬!"£$%^&*()_+~-#¬!"£$%^&*()_+~-=~**

I sat through Divination, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Chev?" Vikki poked me with her quill.

"Lttmmslmmnnpzz..."

"Huh?" Vikki looked genuinely confused.

I lifted my head off the table with much effort, and said wearily, "Let me sleep in peace..." My head dropped to the table again. When was the end-of-lesson bell going to ring? The strong perfume that seemed to almost represent Divination, combined with the fact that I hadn't slept at all last night meant I was faced with the severe risk of falling asleep.

"Miss Embers!" Professor Claire called out, looking scandalised.

"Huh?" my head snapped up.

"What do you mean by 'huh'?" she demanded.

"I mean that I have no idea what you are talking about because you're boring me to the verge of sleep!" I snapped. I was sick of this lesson. Pushing back my chair, I stood up and kicked the door open, slid down the ladder, and marched to the common room.

**Erm... Ok? **Aston seemed confused.

The end-of-lesson bell ran through the school, just as I lay on the bed. Sighing and grumbling, I slid out from under the warm, comfy duvet again.

"Could all students go down to the Great Hall, please, while announcements are given out! Thank you!" Professor McGonagall called into the Gryffindor common room, after awkwardly climbing through the Fat Lady's portrait.

"May I?" Sirius asked innocently, and 'politely'. He grabbed the megaphone out of her hand, ruining the whole 'polite' image, and yelled, "OY! GET YOUR STUPID ASSES DOWN TO THE GREAT HALL! NOW!" Needless to say, every head turned, and everybody obeyed. Professor McGonagall snatched the megaphone back almost indignantly. Almost.

I sighed. So much was going on today, it seemed unreal. As I dragged myself out of the common room, Aston ran up to me, and slung his arm around my shoulders. I scowled.

"How is my little ray of sunshine, today?" he all but shouted.

"Your 'little ray of sunshine' is very pissed of at the moment and thinks she'll strangle you if you don't get your arm off her shoulder," I said through gritted teeth. Aston ignored me.

"So, what do you think this little 'announcement' is about?" he grinned. I glared at him. Ever since the whole cross-dress prank backfire thing, I'd been a little hostile towards him. It was from that experience that I realised how lucky I was to be a girl.

"I don't know, do I?" I spat back at him. I was in one of my foul moods. Aston looked around to see if anyone was listening in, and lent in to whisper in my ear, his smile faltering. He muttered, "Rumours are saying there's... ninja's... involved."

_That_ made me stop in my tracks.

"Something to do with kunoichi and shinobi?" I asked/whispered/mouthed, eyes narrowed.

"...Yes."

At that moment, we arrived at the Great Hall. Seating ourselves at the Gryfinndor table, we turned our heads towards the Staff Table expectantly. Sirius and James seated themselves opposite us. They still looked shaky and pale after the Remus incident.

Professor BumbleDore stood up.

REWRITE!

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

REWRITE!

Dumbles stood up. He 'announced the announcement', as Aston would say.

And by the time he had finished, we were left gaping.

¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+

REVIEW, or Zetsu will come flying along and will announce that the announcement was that we had to be cannibals and eat nothing but raw meat of humans and animals forever!

P.S. The announcement isn't about the Akatsuki. Trust me on this one.


	11. The Ninja's of 'Poof'ing Lane

**Disclaimer: If Harry Potter belonged to me, I would keep Remus, Tonks and Fred alive :(**

**I promised you that the announcement isn't ab out the Akatsuki. It isn't. See, I can keep promises!**

**On with the story!**

**¬!"£$%^&()_+¬!"£$%^&()_+¬!"£$%^&()_+**

**Aston POV**

"It has come to light that Dark Lord Voldemort has become more powerful than ever. I believe that certain measures should be taken. Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to hire a group of fully trained shinobi and kuniochi from both the Land Hidden in the Sand and the Land Hidden in the Leaves. These people have been trained to kill, so I advise you not to get on their bad side. They do not know the meaning of mercy," Dumbledore said gravely. The twinkle in his eyes had gone out.

Sirius put his hand up.

"Sir, if they're so merciless and all, why did you hire them, of all people? I mean, surely there's someone else that's just as strong, but less... not so..." he froze. James, looking bemused, shook him. Sirius slapped his hand away. Chev sighed. My palm said hello to my face as I facepalmed. I recognised that jutsu well.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," I muttered.

A pineapple-haired boy appeared. It was obviously him who was holding the jutsu.

"Because, everyone else is just as 'merciless'," he informed him. He removed the jutsu and Sirius slumped. He scowled at the boy.

"I think they should introduce themselves," Proffessor Dumbledore said cheerfully.

A puff of smoke, and the boy disappeared, reappearing in front of the Staff Table.

"Shikamaru Nara. Konahagakure," he introduced, bowing.

A second boy 'poof'ed next to him. His hair was ridiculously blonde and particularly spiky too. He had three lines on each cheek. I almost gasped. I recognised him as the host of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, named Kyuuba. I already knew his name as-

"Naruto Uzumaki! Konahagakure! Believe it!"

Another puff of smoke, which revealed a boy with shoulder-length black hair which made most mistake him for a girl. But Chev and I knew better.

"Haku. Sunagakure."

"Gaara. Sunagakure."

"Hinata. Konohagakure."

"Ino. Konohagakure."

"Sakura. Konohagakure."

"Tenten. Konohagakure."

"Kiba. Konohagakure."

"Neji. Konohagakure."

"Shino. Konohagakure."

"Temari. Sunagakure."

"Kankuro. Sunagakure."

Wow. I was surprised. I hadn't expected this many people! Ok, maybe five to ten ninja's. But not... give me a second here... FOURTEEN!

I looked at Chev. She was surprised too.

"Ahem!" Professor McGonagall had stood up.

"Yes, Proffessor?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I'm afraid we can't have dofs in this building," Professor McGonagall said, looking disapprovingly in a hooded boy's direction. Indeed, settled between his coat and chest, was a small, white dog with strange markings.

"He's an Inuzuka. You can tell; the markings on his face are the same as the dog's," I murmered. However, I had noticed something strange. When McGonagall said 'No Dogs Allowed' (or her variation, anyway), James snorted, and Sirus smirked. Interesting...

"But I can't fight without Akamaru! Without him, I'm defenceless!" Kiba protested. I gave a wan smile. Much as I hated to admit it, I missed the shinobi world, even if spilling blood was as natural as eating and drinking. It was my home, however violent prone it was. I missed recognising the different clans, such as the Inuzuka clan, the Aburame clan, and by far easiest to spot, the powerful Hyuuga clan.

I was jolted back to Earth as Kiba gave a whoop of triumph. It was obvious 'Akamaru' was going to be staying.

Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

"I hope you make them all feel very welcome!" Dumbledore said happily. And he dismissed us, like he hadn't hired fourteen merciless ninjas to protect a magical school (with the BEST protection) as bodyguards.

¬!"£$%^&()_+

REVIEW!


	12. The Most Feared Author's Note!

I hate it when someone abandons a story, just when they're getting to the good part. Which is why I'm a hypocrite.

I'm sorry, but I really can't go on. I just don't have the motivation or the dedication, or the skill or the time. I spend most of my time writing my new fanfic, Ebony Kitties, which has only one review. It a Fred and George and Lee and two random OC's fanfic. Or my other fanfic, Madness: Akatsuki Style!

Anyway, we're getting off track.

You can take this story, tweak it, change the names, only keep the first few chapters, last few chapters, middle chapters, turn it into a harry potter fanfic (you might not like crossovers as much as I do). You can do whatever you want with it. I only request one thing.

You tell me first.

I'm not going to examine your profile, then say yes or no accordingly. I just want to read it. Mind you, I'd be surprised if anyone wants it; I just realised how crappy it is. I'm not exactly expecting thousands of messages asking if they can write the story, and tell me what their version is going to be called.

So... yeah.

I do still like reviews -hint hint-

XD

NumberOneNarcissist


End file.
